Un duo en Orr
by Youwan
Summary: "Les premières hordes de trépassés sont visibles alors que l'aéronef se pose presque en douceur. Vous bandez votre arc, caressez votre familier et jetez un regard déterminé vers votre futur champ de bataille. Aujourd'hui, vous allez purifier Orr. Personne, mort ou vivant, ne pourra vous empêcher de soutenir Trahearne." / "C'est dos à dos que vous combattez. Ensemble.". T. One-shot.


Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du concours Saint Valentin, du forum Fairies Fans. Aucun chocolat ici, ni de guimauve et encore moins de coeur dégoulinants. C'est plus subtil. One-shot, mais si l'envie m'en prend, il aura surement une suite.

**T** pour violence, combat, mort-vivant... Guild Wars 2 en général. Guild Wars appartient à Arnet. L'histoire est écrite pour une rôdeuse, humaine, mais vous pouvez imaginer votre personnage à sa place. Si vous aimez bien ce Maréchal Trahearne, vous aussi.. Alors imaginez ce que vous voulez. :)

Petite pensée pour Less (Ayren) : Toi qui déteste Trahearne, j'espère que ton regard changera sur lui. J'adore ta fanfic et c'est toi qui m'a donné envie d'écrire sur ce fandom. J'espère que tu apprécieras le bout de texte. :)

Attention, **SPOIL** sur l'histoire principal du personnage !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Un duo en Orr.**

* * *

En temps de guerre, les sentiments sont décuplés. Tout paraît plus cru, plus vrai. Plus violent.

Plus vivant.

* * *

Vous êtes à Fort Trinité. Vous venez de finir votre première expédition sur Orr en compagnie du Maréchal Trahearne et tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu, de toute manière dans ce monde en guerre..

Mais vous voilà, au centre du Fort, accompagnée des Leaders des trois Factions de la Tyrie et de Trahearne. Vous faîtes un espèce de débriefing, ou quelque chose du genre – En fait, vous ne savez pas trop. Vous avez les paupières lourdes, du sable infecté pleins les bottes et des contusions et bleus qui apparaissent un peu partout sur votre corps fatigué. Vous rentrez tout juste et vous auriez voulu aller dormir mais votre caractère digne a amené vos pieds à cette réunion en plein air.

Regardez les. Ils parlent, ils parlent, ils parlent. Eux aussi, ils ont l'air éreintés. La guerre les as changé. Il n'y a plus aucune beauté dans l'armure qu'ils portent, juste un sentiment de rage et de combat, de volonté et de survie. Les poches sous leurs yeux semblent être permanentes. En plus des combats possible à tout moment, vous sentez chez eux le poids de leur responsabilité.

Soudainement, les leaders des Veilleurs, de l'Ordre des Soupirs et du Prieuré de Durmand s'en vont, hochant la tête et s'échangeant des commentaires. Trahearne vous fixe du regard. Mince, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Vous n'en avez aucune idée et vous vous sentez stupide. Mais jamais vous n'avouerai quoique ce soit alors vous lui renvoyez son regard, fière, sans parler. C'est votre trait de caractère principal, la fierté, après tout. C'est aussi le peu qu'il vous reste, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il sourit d'un vieux sourire fatigué, lui aussi.

**« Commandante, je pense qu'un peu de repos nous fera du bien à tout les deux. »**

Les valises sous vos yeux témoignent de la véracité de ces propos. C'est une mode, ici, au camp. Alors vous lui rendez son sourire, d'un geste tout aussi las, et partez vers votre tente. Sur votre passage, les gens murmurent votre nom – et les résultats de l'expédition. Certains vous regarde avec défiance, d'autres aimeraient se battre en duel avec vous. Mais vous savez, malgré votre rang de Commandante, que même la plus inexpérimentée des recrues est nécessaire. Vous survivez au jour le jour, essayez de remporter une guerre contre un Dragon, veillez à ce que les rivalité au sein même des trois Factions ou bien des quatre races s'effacent.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile tous les jours. Beaucoup voient leur volonté s'écraser au sol, ainsi que leur amis ou leur propre vie. Alors, tant que vous tenez encore sur vos deux jambes, vous continuerez à combattre au front. Pour eux, mais aussi pour vous. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de laisser Zhaïtan gagner – Sinon, le monde ne sera plus que fumées.

Une fois arrivée dans votre palace en tissu, vous vous écrasez contre votre divan et soupirez. La journée fut longue, les nuits précédentes courtes. Autour de vous, vous entendez le bruit des armes et des conversations. Vous fermez les yeux, espérant attirer Morphée chez vous. Mais un doux vent rentre dans votre tente et il n'est ni cajoleur, ni réconfortant. Vous le savez d'avance l'ombre du dragon Zhaïtan planera cette nuit encore sur vos rêves..

* * *

Vous voici prête à partir pour votre deuxième expédition sur Orr. Non, vous n'êtes pas vraiment reposée – Le serez-vous un jour, tant que votre monde est sur le point de s'effondrer ? Avec courage, vous vérifiez les attaches de votre arc et de vos pièces d'équipements. Il serait dommage de partir avec une armure endommagée. Vous faîtes une rapide révision des stocks et cajolez votre familier. L'horloge tourne, et l'heure de départ approche bien trop vite.

Après avoir avalé un rapide petit-déjeuner dans la mêlée des soldats, jeunes recrues et vétéran, sous la gigantesque tente qui vous sert de réfectoire collectif, vous vous rendez à l'aéronef. Peu impressionnée par ce monstre d'acier et de métal volant, vous tracez votre bout de chemin jusqu'à Trahearne qui vous attend déjà sur le pont. À ses côtés, les ingénieurs Asuras mettent déjà en route les turbines et un son bientôt familier résonne dans l'air.

Vous auriez aimer ne **pas** vous habituez à ce son.

Des soldats sur le quai détachent les cordes tandis que l'engin prend de la hauteur. Vous voyant, votre commandant vous fait un signe de tête que vous lui rendez mécaniquement.

Quelque chose manque. Vos muscles vous tiraille et, qu'importe l'air digne que vous prenez, il restera toujours un peu de sang sur vos vêtements.

Vos paupières sont lourdes, le voyage court. Vous vous mordez la lèvre pour rester réveillée, vous redressant noblement. Vos pas vous mènent à la droite du Maréchal Sylvari qui vous lance un regard interrogateur. Vous fixez l'horizon, sans mots. Même si Trahearne vous demandait ce qui n'allait pas, vous ne sauriez pas quoi lui répondre.

**« Il va falloir trouver et purifiez la source d'Orr, Commandante. »**

Vous le savez déjà. Il engage juste la conversation et, malheureusement, Trahearne ne sait parler que de son travail. D'ailleurs, son boulot, c'est toute sa vie. Sa Grand-Chasse l'appelle. Il doit la terminer, il doit purifier ce continent du poison du Dragon. Il doit errer au milieu des errants, pour refaire fleurir l'espoir de ses mains de nécromant.

Néanmoins, vous auriez aimer.. Oui, peut-être que parler d'autre chose vous aurait fait respirer. Que l'ombre du Dragon ne soit pas près de vous, jusque dans vos conversations. Que tous les deux, vous puissiez puiser dans l'autre une bulle d'oxygène, une force étrange et inconnu pour continuer d'affronter le mal. L'aéronef émet un bruit irrégulier et vous vous tendez. Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Le manque de sommeil vous fait penser des choses stupides.

Alors, vous vous rappelez à l'ordre. Il a vécu pire. Il n'a qu'une obsession dans sa vie : La chute de Zhaïtan. Il n'a pas le temps pour les badineries et vous, vous devez apprendre à faire avec. Il n'est pas comme votre ami Lord Faren. Le maréchal est plus secret, moins ouvert, moins expressif.

Plus torturé – Et non, ça ne vous donne pas envie de le connaître plus.

Pas de tout.

Non, vous ne mentez pas à vous même. De toute façon, la question n'est pas là – Plus là. Les premières hordes de trépassés sont visibles alors que l'aéronef se pose presque en douceur. Vous bandez votre arc, caressez votre familier et jetez un regard déterminé vers votre futur champ de bataille. Aujourd'hui, vous allez purifier Orr. Personne, mort ou vivant, ne pourra vous empêcher de soutenir Trahearne.

Il a une Grand-Chasse à accomplir et un continent à oxygéner. Vous, une lutte contre Zhaïtan à faire avancer. Alors qu'importe que vous perdez tout les deux pieds dans ce chaos mondial, tant qu'il s'en sorte à la fin. Avec tous les honneurs.

Et c'est les pieds joints que vous sautez du navire vers votre victoire prochaine. Non, vous ne doutez pas. Ici, la défaite signifie la mort et celle-ci attendra encore quelques décennies pour vous. Vous sentez que le Maréchal est derière vous, ordonnant et coordonnant l'attaque des troupes. Vous sentez plus la chaleur de son épée que la chaleur de ses encouragements fantômes.

Néanmoins, dans la bataille, vous vous contenterez d'un petit rien pour faire taire vos doutes.

**« Soldats du Pacte, vous n'êtes pas seulement notre plus grand espoir. Vous êtes notre unique espoir. »** Dit-il à la foule.

C'est dos à dos que vous combattez. _Ensemble_.

Et c'est stupide, complètement déplacé, mais vous laissez un sourire fleurir sur vos lèvres. Non, vraiment, il n'y a que dans ces moments-là – Ces moments où la mort et la vie se côtoie, que vous vous sentez réellement vivre.

Une dernière fois, non, sa présence n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Un autre maréchal aurait pu faire l'affaire – Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne. Seul Trahearne s'est dressé contre la malédiction de Zhaïtan et seul lui récolte vos regards et votre arc. Vous ne voudriez pas soutenir dans l'ombre quelqu'un d'autre.

D'ailleurs, vous ne voulez même pas penser à cette éventualité, tandis que vous vous frayez un chemin à travers les ruines.

**« Votre devoir est de défendre cette entrée contre les serviteurs du dragon Zhaïtan. »**

Au loin, l'œil de Zhaïtan vous attend. Un boss final, en quelque sorte. Vous entendez ses paroles pleines de fiel et d'horreurs, mais votre regard reste fixé dans le dos du Maréchal. Il est passé à la tête des troupes et vous suivez ses pas. Vous accélérez, pour être à son niveau et il hoche la tête.

Deuxième sourire de votre part.

Une fois à l'entrée d'une caverne, il se retourne vers les troupes et ajoute : «** La flamme du renouveau est entre vos , nous allons allumer le feu qui brûlera la corruption et libérera Orr ! »**

Vous avez encore envie de sourire, mais vous vous retenez. Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour vous laisser aller. La bataille n'est pas gagnée, loin de là.

* * *

**« La voilà Commandante : la source d'Orr et de sa magie, l'eau d'où provient la vie de cette terre ! »**

Trahearne a l'air réellement heureux d'avoir trouvé cet endroit qu'il avait toujours cherché. Rapidement, il ajoute :** « Nos éclaireurs ont trouvé un immense puits artésien au centre de cette caverne. Les eaux coulent sous la cité d'Arah, et de là, vers la nation toute entière. »**

Intérieurement, vous êtes fière de votre Faction : L'Ordre des Soupirs est connue pour ses renseignements et ses secrets, ainsi que ses missions en infiltration.. Vous auriez voulu être envoyée en éclaireuse, vous aussi. Mais cela fait longtemps que vous avez compris où était votre place. Il était plus important d'être la Seconde de Trahearne, de le soutenir, plutôt qu'être ailleurs.

**« Si nous pouvons purifier ce puits central, la magie se répandra au fil de l'eau, emportant notre rituel de purification partout dans Orr.**

**\- Reste-t-il assez de vie à Orr pour alimenter le rituel ? » **Demandez-vous sérieusement.

**« Le pouls de la terre est très faible, mais je l'entends. Ce n'est qu'une fois à la source que nous pourrons en être surs. »**

Vous entendez les pas des trépassés qui se dirigent vers l'entrée. Sans un regard en arrière pour les troupes, auquels vous souhaitez bonne chance dans votre esprit, vous accompagnez Trahearne dans la caverne. Sa confiance envers vous vous touche. Vous n'êtes que deux – Non, trois, désolée petit familier – pour combattre ce qui sera à l'intérieur.

Il vous confie sa vie et vous faîtes de même.

Vous entendez sa voix perfide. L'œil souverain de Zhaïtan est là, se dressant au cœur même de la source.

L'heure n'est plus aux conversations.

* * *

Tandis que vous envoyez votre familier attaquer l'œil, vous donnez votre maximum. Très vite, les attaques s'enchaînent et vous êtes prises dans l'intensité du combat. Des illusions, des flèches et des boucliers volent dans la pièce. Vous êtes plus nombreux que l'œil mais sa puissance vous dépasse.

Vous allez prouver au Pacte que « _L'union fait la force. _»

Plusieurs fois, au cours du combat, Trahearne vous protège et prend des coups pour vous. Ça vous fait du mal – ça vous fait rager, de ne pas être plus forte ou plus robuste. En même temps, ça fait naître des papillons dans votre ventre et, vraiment, vous haïssez ça.

Vous vous haïssez pour réussir à garder tant de bons sentiments en vous, en temps de guerre. Le monde se voile de noir, mais s'il est là, le votre resplendit encore..

Vous détestez encore plus la fourbe voix de l'œil qui résonne. **« Mortels, faibles. De la chair, de l'écorce, de la fourrure. Vous êtes infiniment fragiles. » **

L'horreur mort-vivante ajoute, d'un ton lugubre :

**« Je vois dans votre cœur que Zhaïtan vous as pris quelqu'un. Un certain.. Tybalt. Il vous attend désormais, entre les ailes du Dragon... »**

A la mention du nom de votre compagnon décédé, vous sentez votre détermination s'ébranler. Puis, violemment, se renforcer. De quel droit ce monstre évoquait-il le souvenir de votre ami ? Qu'il aille au Diable, lui et ses morts-vivants ! Vous voyant déstabilisée, Trahearne s'était rapproché de vous. Quand, dans vos yeux, de nouveau le courage brilla, il vous donna juste un de ses rares sourires – Une preuve de votre force intérieure, une récompense en quelque sorte.

Vous allez le mettre à terre, cet énorme monstre.

Quand Trahearne porte le coup fatal à la créature, vous sentez un poids glisser de vos épaules.

**« Que m'arrive-t-il... Votre épée ! Pourquoi brille-elle à ce point ? Ahh ! » **L'image de l'oeil s'efface et, à sa place, le dernier roi d'Orr, le roi Reza, apparaît. Son fantôme n'est plus possédé par le Dragon. Vous avez vaincu la bête.

Il vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avait fait – Chaque bataille menée, chaque monstre tué à libérer l'âme de quelqu'un et lui a permit de reposer en paix. Il vous confère le titre de_ « Champion d'Orr » _et vous vous sentez touchée par ce geste illusoire.

Trahearne et vous-même assurez au Roi que vous allez purifier la source. Celui-ci s'incline et part, rasséréné, dans l'autre monde.

Une fois tous les deux seuls au milieu de l'eau, Trahearne soupire. Le combat a été rude, mais vous êtes victorieux. Soudainement, il se tourne vers vous.

**« Ici, alors que la fin arrive, je me réjouis que nous soyons tous les deux. Nous purifierons Orr ensemble, c'est notre destin. »**

Voilà. Encore une fois, vous sentez des choses étranges remuer dans votre ventre. Vivante. Heureuse. Vous êtes heureuse.

Alors que vous alliez lui répondre, des hurlements retentissent dans la caverne. **« La ligne est brisée ! Ils nous submergent. Repliez-vous ! »**. Les troupes laissées à l'entrée arrivent, moins nombreuses qu'avant. Le même soldat dans la masse ajoute : **« Regroupez-vous et protégez le maréchal Trahearne à tout prix ! ».**

Avec vos alliées, c'est une horde de monstres qui débarquent dans la caverne. C'est un combat et une course contre la montre qui s'enchaîne, mais au milieu de tout ce chaos, vous protégez Trahearne avec votre propre sang et votre propre force. Il entame le rituel et, dans tout ce remue-ménage et au milieu de tous ces morts, il réussit à se concentrer assez.

Une vague d'énergie repousse soudainement tout ennemi au-delà de la source. Toute plante se met à briller, plus verte, moins grise. Le rituel est accomplit et, doucement, la source même du mal se met à scintiller. L'eau qui coule devient plus nette, moins polluée par le poison du Dragon. Des racines d'un magnifique vert poussent au centre de l'eau les racines d'un monde nouveau.

Au milieu des cris de joie qui résonnent dans la caverne, au centre de la Source, Trahearne a le regard dirigé vers les cieux. Il a offert l'occasion au continent d'Orr de se purifier, petit à petit, au même rythme que l'eau qui s'écoule près de vous.

Et cette scène hantera vos futurs cauchemars sentimentaux, vous le savez d'avance. Mais.. Vous êtes fière. Pas de vous-même, cette fois-ci, mais de lui et de tout ce que vous avez réussi à accomplir tous les deux.

Certes, il reste encore énormément de choses à faire et la véritable bataille finale, contre le Dragon en personne, n'a pas encore eu lieu..

Mais pour le moment, vous vous accordez un dernier sourire fatigué de la journée – Les événements auxquels vous prenez part ne s'accompliront qu'une seule fois. Vous voulez en profiter un maximum. Vous posez votre arc parce que la bataille sanglante d'aujourd'hui est finie.

L'eau continue de s'écouler, sous vos pieds, imperturbable.

Vous, vous vous surprenez à rêver du futur. Cette journée à été un enfer, comme chaque jour, mais pour rien au monde vous n'échangeriez votre place avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même aujourd'hui, le 14 février quelle futilité. Vous préférez assurer les arrières de Trahearne et lui confier votre arc plutôt que de lui cuisiner des chocolats périmés – Surtout que vous êtes bien meilleure avec une arme qu'avec des ustensiles de cuisine, sans vouloir mentir.

* * *

Doucement, les troupes repartent vers l'aéronef sans trop d'encombres. Trahearne, épuisé par le rituel de purification, a du mal à marcher et vous devez le soutenir. Il s'appuie sur vos épaules, dans un geste tout à fait normal de camaraderie.

Mais bon sang, s'il n'avait pas besoin de vous et s'il n'était pas actuellement appuyé contre vous, vous sauteriez de joie. Comme une enfant. Mais vous êtes trop digne, pour ça, alors vous vous contentez d'offrir votre soutien sans conditions.

Vous vous sentez, à chaque moment, un peu plus proche de lui.

Vous réalisez alors qu'il n'y a pas eu qu'une seule victoire aujourd'hui.. Mais bien deux.


End file.
